Secretos descubiertos
by Rose Ciel
Summary: Días aburridos en casa hasta que un día el se va de gira de teatro y yo simplemente decido entras a su atesorada oficina, buscando contraseñas a su computadora para poder acceder, guarde un archivo extraño, algo que al final me daba la incógnita ¿con quien estoy viviendo?
1. Todo comenzó

Se podría decir que el destino siempre tiene algo preparado para todos, el destino puede traernos la felicidad sin darnos cuenta, eso pensaba al conocer a un chico perdido en mi ciudad, era un chico alto, sus facciones era asiáticas, ojos grandes y rasgados, facciones finas, su cabello negro hasta los hombros y al juzgar por sus facciones e idioma, deduje que era japonés, yo por mi parte era bajita, de piel blanca ojos rasgados y de tamaño normal, por mis facciones me decían "china" , "coreana" o "japonesa" poco importaba, yo era mexicana y aunque mi país no era el mejor, yo había nacido en él y no mentiría por mis raíces.

El joven parecía perdido, llegaba y preguntaba X cosa, pero al no entender estaba el traductor que llevaba a sus espaldas para ello, iba caminando tranquilamente pero ante ello los dos chocamos, fue de esa manera que nos conocimos, por un juego del destino.

Se encuentra bien – aquel joven me hablo en su idioma y extendió la mano.

No se preocupe, estoy, perdóneme a mí – le conteste, había terminado mis estudios de japonés y al parecer no era tan malo.

Oh ya veo eres – le interrumpí.

Soy mexicana – respondí secamente.

¿Entonces? – aquel joven ladeo la cabeza para luego detenerse, puesto alguien le buscaba.

Nogami-san, Nogami-san – el grito provenía de su traductor.

Supongo que hablas español- dedujo el joven.

Así es – me tomo la de mano para salir corriendo.

Sabes ya me canse de ese traductor, mañana quedas contratada – dijo decidido.

Mi nombre es Nogami Natsuki - se presentó ante mí, aquel nombre me sonaba, pero poco importaba ahora.

Blanca Rosales – conteste sin mucho interés.

Después de eso me pidió número de teléfono y se lo di al ver que tendría nuevo trabajo y por ello recibiría paga, además era bueno si deseaba aprender más el japonés además de lo enseñado.

El tiempo paso, una manera rápida, tres meses se fueron, al mes de trabajar con él, comenzamos a salir como pareja, a pesar de que era una persona aburrida, ante ello comenzamos a salir, a los dos meses me pidió matrimonio, al mes ya estábamos casados, de esa manera comenzamos a vivir en Japón.

La noche de bodas no fue la mejor de todas, la culpa residía en mí, puesto el miedo que tenía, me sentía indispuesta, por consecuente el jamás volvió a tocar el tema, gracias a mi el matrimonio había comenzado mal, puesto nunca habíamos intimado y desde esa vez que estaba indispuesta jamás se volvió a tocar el tema, tal vez porque el mismo lo miraba como algo innecesario al vivir juntos, pero ante ello parecía que había un castigo para mí, cuando él llegaba a casa, siempre tenía que estar a su lado aunque no habláramos y solo estuviéramos en silencio, al parecer era un castigo, quería matarme de aburrimiento.

Tras las vacaciones fui a visitar a mi madre, como siempre me preguntaba sobre mi vida, mientras él fue a comprar algunas cosas, el español le era más fluido, entre los dos aprendíamos más de nuestros idiomas, aunque le costaba trabajo hacerlo, pudo lograrlo, además de que había ido con mi padre.

¿Qué tal tu matrimonio? – pregunto mi madre.

Va bien, solo que - sonaba caprichosa.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto extrañada.

Es muy aburrido, es decir, cuando el no está puedo estar en la computadora viendo lo que sea como lo llegaba hacer en casa, o viendo la televisión, también puedo hacerlo mientras está dormido, pero cuando él llega, apaga la televisión, no me permite usar la computadora y quiere que le acompañe a todas partes, aunque no hablemos nada – bufe un poco molesta.

Tienes que aceptar los defecto, es tu esposo – rio mi madre.

Tienes razón – sabía que ante ello mi madre me vería mas como una niña malcriada si seguía alegando.

El tiempo pasó, llegamos a casa, como siempre, la tenia alguna presentaciones, no perdía contacto con mis amigos y padres, les hablaba por teléfono en la noche y me conectaba de acuerdo a los horarios de mi país, solamente lamentaba los días de aburrimiento.

Bienvenido – conteste con una sonrisa.

He llegado – contesto feliz dándome un abrazo – vio la casa de un lado al otro - ¿has limpiado? – pregunto sorprendido.

Así es – sonreí ante ello.

No era necesario cariño, tus manos no se han de ensuciar, además para eso estoy yo – repuso él.

Pero me aburro – respondí con un puchero.

Puedes ver la tele mientras yo no estoy – contesto ante ello.

Pero – fui interrumpida.

Pero nada – dio aquella sonrisa.

Así eran todos los días, días aburridos para mí, le ayudaba a limpiar, por ende el no deseaba eso, decía que mientras él no estaba me dedicara a un hobbie o salir de casa, ya que cuando el llegara me deseaba ver junto a él, aquel comportamiento tal vez no era muy normal, un hombre gentil, hogareño y en su trabajo lo daba todo, era extremadamente serio, jamás me hablaba mucho de el mismo, si una plática se propiciaba mientras le acompañaba, quería saber más de mí, pero aquello me estaba matando, aquello me aburría demasiado.


	2. Un día mas

Un día más, estaba viendo la televisión con la computadora prendida , hablaba con mis amigas, al parecer no era tan tarde, me había levantado a las 11 am y allá eran las 6pm, mientras tanto me entretenía un poco viendo la televisión, eran las 4 pm, cuando mi esposo salió en un programa de variedades para una entrevista, después de ello a la hora y media ya estaba en casa, apague la televisión y mi computadora, y le recibí gustosa, aunque podría decirse que me aburría un poco y al parecer no éramos pareja, nuestras pequeñas pláticas sobre mi o simplemente un silencio insólito, aunque dormíamos juntos, no teníamos aquella actividad que podía unirnos como pareja, tanto porque él no tocaba el tema y yo era igual o más vergonzosa para hacerlo.

Te ayudo – dije con una sonrisa al verle limpiar la cocina.

No es necesario – replico el, llevaba un delantal azul pastel y seguía con los plato.

Aunque estaba aburrida, no había mucho que decir, solo observarle como hacia el aseo de la casa, como iba de un lado al otro y yo solamente detrás de él observándole.

¿Qué hiciste hoy? – pregunto ante el silencio.

Solo ver televisión y la computadora – respondí sin más preámbulos.

¿pudiste comunicarte con tu familia y amigos? – seguía limpiando.

Si – seguía mirando su espalda.

¿Qué tal están? – comenzó por ir por los cestos de ropa.

Están bien, nada fuera de lo normal – sonreí.

Me encanta verte sonreír – me dio aquella sonrisa amable.

Déjame te ayudo con ello – intente tomar la ropa del cesto, ya que era demasiado alta.

No, déjalo, te he dicho que está bien que yo me encargue - hablo seriamente.

Pero Natsuki-san – repuse ante ello.

Solo Natsuki – el silencio regreso de nuevo – por cierto – dejo romper el hielo - ¿le va bien a tu familia con el dinero que le mando? – dijo con una leve preocupación.

Si lo están, muy bien – aquel dinero que les mandaba era mucho más de lo suficiente – por cierto – la duda me entraba – ya sé que eres actor, pero ¿Cómo conseguiste tanto dinero? Es decir eres un hombre con tanto dinero y – fui callada.

No es necesario que lo sepas – sonaba tan serio- pero creo que seguirías indagando – parecía pensar una excusa – simplemente invertí el dinero y compre algunas acciones de empresas pequeñas en su momento y ahora han crecido bastante – termino diciendo, sabía que si seguía preguntando no me respondería.

La tarde termino, con ello llego la noche, la hora de dormir, el como siempre dormía sin camisa, y al notarlo en la tenue luz, tenía unas cuanta heridas y moretones, alguno podían ser por su trabajo, puesto el ser actor, en escenas de acción sufría caídas duras o algún otro golpe, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, eran la heridas profundas, quería saber cómo había pasado que algunas heridas de balazo en el hombro y por la espalda, además de marcas de cuchillo profundamente habían llegado a su cuerpo.

Natsuki-sa – me calle por un momento.

Dime – me miro con aquella sonrisa amable.

¿Cómo fue que te causaste esas heridas? – le apunte a su cuerpo.

¡Ah! Es por el trabajo - comento él.

Pero las heridas de bala – ladee la cabeza.

¡Ah esas! – parecía buscar algo en su memoria – fueron por asaltos, ya vez que viajaba mucho y de repente me asaltaban, gracias a dios que estoy vivo – seguía con esa sonrisa amable.

Se acostó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo, de esa manera nos quedamos dormidos, era extraño, a veces pensaba que yo no le gustaba, el hecho de que no diera la iniciativa era algo extraño en la relación, además del tiempo de casados, yo era demasiado tímida para comenzar algo así.

La noche paso, él me había dicho que se iba de gira, por ende quería que le acompañara, pero entre platicas, me dio la palabra, puesto tenía razón, solo entorpecería su trabajo, me dejo sola en casa, días en que podía descansar aunque recibía una llamada de él todo los días, en la mañana a las 11am y en la tarde, la gira solo duraría unos días.

Pero había algo que me intrigaba, nunca me dejaba entrar a su oficina personal, ni sola ni acompañada, ante ello quise entrar, como era de verse estaba cerrada con llave, para ello mande hacer una llave maestra, algo extraño, pero al final la conseguí, con ello intente abrir, aunque fue difícil lo logre, entre y estaba su computadora, quise ingresar, era lo único que tenía en su oficina además de una cuantas fotos mías, al prenderla, para acceder tenia contraseña, puse varias, así como intentos en vano, poniendo letras y números a lo tonto, la computadora logro acceder a la información, extrañamente además de algunas fotos de nosotros durante nuestro noviazgo y de ahora, así como mías, tenía un archivo llamado mi diario, deje prendido aquello, deje la oficina abierta, fui a comprar un USB y llegue para pasar dicha información, había pasado varios días, pero por suerte tenía entendido que mi esposo llegaría al día siguiente, al terminar de guardar el archivo, apague la computadora, guarde el USB en mi bolsillo del pantalón, cerré la puerta con llave y un leve chasquido se escuchó, al ir era mi esposo entrando, unos nervios me llegaron, no quería ser descubierta, la inseguridad llenaba mi corazón, pues aunque siempre se había portado bien conmigo, tenía miedo de su lado oscuro que jamás había visto, sabía que una persona demasiado buena, podía ser algo despiadado o tal vez el ver tantas series me tenía un poco aturdida.

¿Y eso tan pronto? – dije entre una risa con nervios.

Pareciera que no te da gusto – rio ante ello – la última presentación era hoy en la mañana, los demás quedarían a ver la ciudad, por ello mejor me regrese, además ya te extrañaba – me dio un abrazo.

Después de ello los días volvieron a regresar a la normalidad, pero algo me estaba volviendo loca, era aquel archivo llamado "mi diario" aunque yo lo baje bajo el nombre de "ocurrencias de un gato" siendo lo primero que se me vino al cambiarle el nombre al archivo para quitar sospecha alguna, al día siguiente desperté, él no estaba ahí, compre varios USB de colores, guarde cualquier cosa así como en donde estaba el archivo, guardándolo en carpetas con varios escritos míos debido al aburrimiento, algún fanfics que hacía a mis amigas, aquello la despistaría más.

Después de eso comencé a leer el archivo, mientras miraba otra entrevista en la televisión sobre mi esposo, me había dicho que llegaría tarde debido a ello, al abrir el archivo, me sorprendió sobre manera, al comenzar al leer aquel archivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tal vez sea la única manera de terminar con esta angustia, desde ahora comencé a escribir por el simple hecho de la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que hago día a día a escondidas, como si se lo contara a alguien mismo, aunque esto lo sé bien, solo me servirá de escapatoria, mi nombre rea el Nogami Natsuki, pero en el bajo mundo me conocen como Ken Shinomiya, a que se debe esto, la razón es….


	3. La curiosidad mato al gato

_**NOTA: La historia es así, lo que este entre comillas por ejemplo **__"Tal vez" __**es la perspectiva de Natsuki, lo que se vive en el Diario, lo que está en letra normal, es la perspectiva de Blanca ejemplo **__Aquello me sorprendió_

_**Espero lo disfruten **_

"_Tal vez sea la única manera de terminar con esta angustia, desde ahora comencé a escribir por el simple hecho de la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que hago día a día a escondidas, como si se lo contara a alguien mismo, aunque esto lo sé bien, solo me servirá de escapatoria, mi nombre rea el Nogami Natsuki, pero en el bajo mundo me conocen como Ken Shinomiya, a que se debe esto, la razón es porque soy un asesino"_

Aquello me sorprendió demasiado, aquellas palabras aceptando algo que posiblemente era cierto, no sabía qué hacer, solo quería seguir leyendo, de esa manera comencé a vivirlo a través de la lectura, como si fuera el mismo, comencé a leer mirando su historia.

"_Todo comenzó inesperadamente, tenía 13 años cuando todo comenzó, era joven, podría ser una gran justificación, mi padre no tenía trabajo, nuestra estabilidad económica era grande, podríamos perder todo lo que teníamos en ese instante, fue así como todo comenzó, el temor de perderlo todo, de que mi padre no pudiera pagar el hospital de mi madre, debido a su enfermedad, deseaba poder hacer algo, tenía una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar, pero ella misma tenía suficiente edad para hacerlo, las cosas no eran fáciles, mi padre yendo a entrevistas de trabajo, mi hermana y yo yendo a la escuela, mi madre en el hospital, podría ser una justificación grande para mí, sobre todo la ingenuidad de un niño de 13 años._

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, se decía que tuviéramos cuidado con los extraños, sobre todos aquellos afuera de la escuela, se había extendido un rumor, de un señor que se ponía fuera a la escuela, todo aquel joven que deseara tener un trabajo iba con él, de esa manera él te ofrecía un trabajo, era mi oportunidad para ayudar a mi familia._

_Pero tenía miedo, era extraño, salí de la escuela, ahí estaba el, esperando a cualquier niño o niña, mientras pasaba lo miraba con gran recelo, tenía miedo, por esa razón no me había acercado a él en lo absoluto._

_Después de aquello, fui con mi madre y mi hermana, al parecer los gastos no podían ser pagados, mi padre pidió clemencia ante ello, algo que logro con el tiempo estimado, mi padre regreso a pedir trabajo, después de eso me decidí, iría con aquel señor, pero por protección iría con algo que cubriera mi rostro._

_Así fue el día siguiente, antes de salir de la escuela me puse una máscara, algunos se burlaban de mí, otros lo miraban extraño, me acerque aquel tipo y decidí ver de que trataba el trabajo._

_¿Qué te trae por aquí jovencito? – dijo entre risas, el temor me inundaba._

_Busco trabajo – fingía un poco la voz- dicen que usted lo ofrece- seguía firme._

_Me dejarías ver tu rostro – aquel señor no me inspiraba confianza._

_Lo siento - me aleje – necesito el trabajo – hable con gran firmeza._

_Para ser un niño de 13 años veo que eres inteligente, mañana ven a esta dirección, si deseas puedes quitarte la máscara, poco importa, pareces perfecto para este trabajo – rio en sus adentros, aquello me era extraño._

_Así fue como me presente, fui con dicha mascara y dije un nombre que no era el mío, poco importaba no pedían más que tu nombre, aquel nombre era Shinomiya Ken._

_¿No nos mostraras el rostro? – pregunto uno de los ancianos._

_Lo siento – agache la cabeza._

_Realmente pareces ser perfecto para esto – no comprendía sus palabras, en lugar de alegrarse debería asustarse por ello, pero este lugar era extraño._

_A pesar de que solo recibía entrenamiento, peleas durante unos meses, así como kendo, karate y otras artes marciales, no entendía el porqué la paga, pero poco importaba, con ello podía ayudar en casa, a pesar que mi padre había conseguido trabajo, no era suficiente, necesitábamos más, la enfermedad de mi madre era algo grave._

_Así pasaron algunos meses, el entrenamiento se volvió confuso, ahora usábamos armas de fuego, algo que me asustaba, pero debido a la gran cantidad de dinero dado por no hacer más que ello, me era necesaria, de esa manera manteníamos a mi madre en el hospital, de esa manera podíamos pagar sus estudios médicos para que descubrieran que tenía exactamente, ante ello jamás me quite la máscara, algunos empezaron a usarlas, según los profesores de ese lugar extraño, era un signo bueno para tener las técnicas de un ninja, ocultar tu identidad ante los demás, eso era bueno en ese lugar, poco les importaba tu rostro, poco les importaba tu vida la verdad sobre ti, al poco de dos años todo iba bien._

_Shinomiya-san – hablo ante mi uno de los jefes- debido a tu buen comportamiento, tu buen desempeño hemos decidido darte un primer trabajo – puso las manos sobre el escritorio – tendrás una buena paga, será 773872.57 de yenes, será sencillo – repuso mi jefe._

_¿Tanto? – me sorprendí._

_Lo aceptas – una sonrisa retorcida se hacía surcar entre sus labios._

_Si – dije emocionado._

_Recuerda no hay vuelta atrás, si no lo haces, serás asesinado - aquello me helo la sangre, no sabía que decir, pero al ver el dinero en la maleta, acepte con regocijo, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para mi madre, para la escuela de mi hermana y la mía, para la hipoteca de la casa, para que mi padre no sufriera, lo necesitaba._

_Acepto – conteste firme con algo de temor._

_Bueno, recuerda o lo haces o mueres – dio énfasis en sus frases – toma – me dio un teléfono – es exclusivo para trabajo – lo recalco – no debes dar el número a nadie – aquella sonrisa retorcida me era despreciable – lee esto – me dio un papel- solo debes asesinar a estas personas – termino por decir con aquella sonrisa malévola, quede callado- recuerda, no puedes retractarte – me dijo tan seriamente._

_Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora entendía el porque practicábamos artes marciales, ninjutsu, kendo, karate entre otras, el manejo de armas de fuego, el arte del espionaje como el uso de armas tanto ninjas como el arte de la espada, entendía el porque ponía imágenes frente al televisor de asesinatos entre otras cosas agresivas, mutilaciones todos aquello, pensaba que era un simple experimento y por ello hacían eso, pero lo que quería crear eran asesinos, a mis 15 años, fui a la calle, como un niño perdido me posee en su puerta, toque el timbre, aquel señor gentilmente me dejo usar su teléfono, pero ante ello lo único que obtuvo fue un disparo silencioso en su pecho, murió ante mis ojos, aquella frase (mueres tu o lo matas) recorría mi mente, aquella pequeña pistola que tome entre mis manos con los guantes de cuero, sin dejar huella alguna, llame a la ambulancia, de igual forma estaba muerto ya aquel señor, la pistola la guarde en mi mochila en un compartimiento secreto, guarde los libros._

_¿Qué sucedió joven? – miraba mi rostro lleno de miedo._

_Solo, solo – tenía que inventar algo rápidamente, sabía que si no era así moriría yo – había un tipo vestido de negro y lo mato - estaba aterrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar._

_¿Pero qué haces aquí niño? – pregunto otro policía._

_Me había perdido, no sabía cómo regresar, al no saber qué hacer, simplemente toque su timbre y le pedí prestado el teléfono, en eso escuche ruidos, él estaba tirado en el suelo y la puerta estaba abierta, solo mire a escondidas como alguien vestido de negro salía del lugar – estaba preparado para mentir._

_Me dejaron ir a casa, con ello regrese, la misión estaba completada, me dejaron en un parque donde no era mi real casa, la máscara que guardaba, me la puse, en las noticias hablaban sobre un policía que al parecer decía que había corrupción en la justicia, que investigaba sobre ello para derrocar a su jefe, en las noticias no pasaban mi rostro por ser un menor, la voz era distorsionada, fui al lugar indicado, me dieron la paga, regrese a casa, me fije que nadie me siguiera, de esa manera seguiría a salvo, aquello era mi trabajo, un trabajo que inicie y no podía salir, un trabajo duro ante ello, aunque aquellas personas que me contrataban no conocían mi rostro, no conocían en lugar donde vivía en ese momento, tenía mucho miedo y de esa manera me había vuelto un asesino"_

al terminar de leer, un ruido me saco de aquel trance, el sonido de unas llaves, quite rápidamente aquel archivo, quite aquel USB, lo guarde en mi bolsillo, comenzaba apagar la computadora, el programa había acabado hace más de 30 minutos, llegaba con una sonrisa campante, como si el estar en su casa le diera alegría misma.

Regrese Blanca – dijo con alegría.

Bienvenido Natsuki-san – comencé a tener miedo, la computadora se pagaba, el me dio un abrazo.

Estas temblando – hablo apretándome con más fuerza – es mejor que vayas a dormir.

Tienes razón – tenía ganas de salir corriendo, temía por todo ahora mismo.

En ese momento fuimos al cuarto guardando todo, era tarde, él estaba cansado, había comido antes de aquel programa y aunque yo no había comido nada no tenía hambre, ahora sabía quién era aquel hombre, no podía dormir tranquilamente, pues dormía con un asesino.


	4. EL nacimiento

_**NOTA: La historia es así, lo que este entre comillas por ejemplo **__"Tal vez" __**es la perspectiva de Natsuki, lo que se vive en el Diario, lo que está en letra normal, es la perspectiva de Blanca ejemplo **__Aquello me sorprendió_

_**Espero lo disfruten**__**.**_

Un día más, un día en que temía por mi vida al saber la verdad detrás de aquel rostro, de aquella seriedad que aparentaba ser aburrido, ocultando la verdad, sus manos manchadas de sangre, la verdad ante los pecados cometidos , aquellas vidas que habían terminado en sus manos, ya no habría escapatoria.

Otro día, él estaba esperándome con la mesa servida, comimos juntos como siempre, el silencio era presente, pero más era la tensión que sentía al estar al lado de un asesino como él.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Lo estoy - afirme nerviosa.

Parece que no dormiste bien - parecía incrédulo.

Pesadillas, ya sabes - negué con las manos.

Me hubieras despertado, tal vez hubiera ayudado - dio un largo suspiro.

No, no es necesario, además hoy tienes mucho trabajo con la grabación del nuevo drama – negué con las manos, la falta de sueño era por dormir a lado de un asesino, él era el culpable.

Tienes razón – se paró de la mesa para tomar los trastes y lavarlos – debo irme – se acercó a mí – hasta luego – se despidió de beso de mí, quede helada al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, un beso fugaz, temía por lo que era en realidad.

Prendí mi computador para seguir leyendo, metí la USB y busque el archivo, tenía la esperanza que todo aquello haya sido una simple historia escrita por él, que al final fuera solo ficción, por esa razón al leer tenía la esperanza de que eso no fuera real.

" _Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, aquella primera vez, cuando mate a dicho policía y mentí ante los medios de comunicación, por suerte al ser menor, tapaban mi cara y distorsionaban mi voz, todo por el buen cuidado al menor ante las noticias, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien aquella sensación, al principio era temor por haber matado a esa persona que tan solo buscaba ayudarme, haberla engañado, me sentía devastado, me sentía como un vil demonio._

_Había pasado un año, tras ver que la economía de mi casa era estable, mi madre tenía su operación a tiempo después de mantenerla estable en sus signos vitales, el tiempo transcurrió, de Saitama decidí irme a vivir a Okinawa, era un lugar tranquilo, lejos de mi familia, así no las pondría en peligro._

_Aquel celular exclusivo para el trabajo, era por donde recibía las ordenes, de esa manera me decían donde recoger mis armas para dicha misión, aunque en mi departamento siempre tenía una o dos pistolas pequeñas a mi disposición por si algo pasaba, siempre me mostraba con máscaras, en el bajo mundo era conocido como el asesino de la máscara o Shinomiya Ken, así era mi vida, aunque mis padres se opusieron, debido al dinero dado me pude escapar de casa, después de 1 mes de irme, les llame para que abrieran una cuenta y de esa manera pudiera yo depositarles dinero._

_Nadie sabía quién era realmente, ante la sociedad era Nogami Natsuki, un joven que decidió estudiar en Okinawa y vivía solo en su departamento, tenía un buen trabajo a pesar de su edad._

_En el bajo mundo era Shinomiya Ken , el chico de la máscara, que no tenía paradero alguno, no tenía dirección ni se sabía si estudiaba o no, no se sabía si tenía familia, la única forma de contactar con él era por medio de ese celular, ni si quiera la misma organización sabia como era su rostro debido a la máscara, algunos decían que tenía quemaduras seberas por ello no mostraba mi rostro, aquellos rumores me eran beneficiosos, así no se cuestionaban quien era realmente yo._

_Seguía yendo aquel lugar de entrenamiento, también tenían un lugar en Okinawa, no había lugar donde aquella organización no estuviera en Japón, a pesar de que llevaba poco había crecido gracias a los niños que entrenaban y con ello "rentaban" para hacer el trabajo sucio._

_Debes matar a este funcionario, no quiso hacer el trato con los Yakuza – mando los datos mi jefe._

_Ante ello me dispuse a ir por las armas, entre ellas una hermosa espada japonesa, la tome y fui al lugar acordado, a pesar de tener dos guardaespaldas, a ambos los mate fácilmente. Llegue a su casa, entre desmesuradamente, sigilosamente me acerque a él con la espada empuñada, después de haber matado a todo guardaespaldas que tenía, le enterré la espalda por detrás._

_Aquella sensación era más satisfactoria que la primera vez que mate a alguien, el haberlo matado con la espada, dejar que se desangre como un vil cerdo, aquella satisfacción que sentía la ver gotear su sangre, su rostro asustado, pidiendo clemencia o simplemente sorprendido me era grato, la mejor escena de mi vida._

_Recordaba mi primer asesinato a aquel policía, cuando lo mi morir ante mis ojos, esa sensación grata al ver caer su sangre frente a mí, su rostro lleno de desconcierto y terror, aquella adrenalina sobre mi cuerpo, aquellas ganas de saciar mi sed con sangre, ver sufrir a los demás, aquellos sentimientos contradictorias vivían dentro de mí, era seguro, este cuerpo ya no era solo mío, este cuerpo que había nacido con una sola alma, el alma de Nogami Natsuki, estaba siendo absorbido por el ser creado ante el primer asesinato, aquel demonio que me llenaba de culpa, pero me hacía sentir deseoso de sangre, aquella alma que nació a mis 15 años bajo el nombre de Shinomiya Ken, un demonio que me estaba controlando desde el momento de mi primer asesinato, su nacimiento, aquellos sentimientos contradictorios de satisfacción y culpabilidad estaban en un solo cuerpo, ahora este cuerpo no le pertenecía solo a Nogami Natsuki , sino, también a Shinomiya Ken"_

Regrese – se escuchó aquella voz masculina ante la puerta mientras se quitaba los zapatos, comencé a apagar la computadora rápidamente, guardando el USB en un bolsillo.

Bienvenido – la voz me temblaba al saber que vivía con un asesino, no sabía si realmente era real o una simple historia que había escrito, mis sospechas no eran respondidas.

¿Qué has hecho todo el día? - pregunto curioso ante mi falta de habla.

Nada, solo leí unas cosas de terror en el ordenador – respondí al tanteo.

Luego por eso tienes pesadillas – llego ante mí y me toco la cabeza con cariño.

Comenzamos a comer, uno al lado del otro, de tal manera que podía observarlo, lo miraba más detenidamente pensando en preguntarle o no hacerlo, temía que fuera real que si se daba cuenta de lo que había descubierto matara a mi familia, no sabía si era simple ficción o realidad, pero algo estaba claro esos ojos podían ocultar gran parte de su vida, esa serenidad podía ocultar secretos ante el silencio impuesto, no sabía si en cualquier momento lo que leía regresaría como una verdad latente.


	5. Un cuerpo, dos almas

_**NOTA: La historia es así, lo que este entre comillas por ejemplo **__"Tal vez" __**es la perspectiva de Natsuki, lo que se vive en el Diario, lo que está en letra normal, es la perspectiva de Blanca ejemplo **__Aquello me sorprendió_

_**Espero lo disfruten**__**.**_

¿Qué te sucede cariño? – se acercó a mi inquietante.

No es nada – negué con las manos, había pasado una noche más sin poder dormir bien debido a mis sospechas.

¿Segura? – me toco la frente – si deseas hoy puedo pedir descanso, ya sabes igual todavía no emiten el dorama, puedo fingir que estoy enfermo – me guiño el ojo.

No – negué con las manos furtivamente – no es nada, además ¿Qué dirían tus admiradores? Es decir les decepcionarías - agache la cabeza.

Tienes razón – me volteo a ver – pero por ti pudiera hacer una excepción - tomo mis manos cálidamente.

No es necesario, como fan te digo que vayas a trabajar, me encanta tu trabajo y no deseo ser decepcionada - le sonreí amablemente.

Está bien - dijo con desaliento – ¿segura que estarás bien? – me miro preocupado.

Segura – sabía realmente por qué mi deterioro.

Él se retiró, caí en la cama dormida, por fin podía tomarme una siesta, tenía el cansancio encima, después de unas 4 horas de sueño, me levante, prendí la computadora para comenzar a leer más sobre ese supuesto diario.

" _se podría decir que el tiempo había transcurrido, en mi había dos almas, aquella que había creado tras el paso del tiempo, donde me dedicaba a asesinar por dinero, el alma de Shinomiya Ken, aquel ser que ansiaba mas la sangre que el propio dinero, un asesino nato, el asesino de la máscara, y estaba yo Nogami Natsuki, un chico normal que llevaba sus estudios, tal vez ante la sociedad era un ejemplo a seguir, llevaba lo mejor que podía mis estudios y ayudaba económicamente a mi familia a pesar de la lejanía, esa persona era yo._

_La única manera de mantener contacto con la organización era por medio del celular dado, me daban los datos, siempre nos teníamos que encontrar en algún lugar para recoger los suministros, tanto armas como el dinero pagado._

_Me había vuelto una persona realmente retorcida, el hecho de mantener intacto la integridad ante la sociedad de Nogami Natsuki era algo que me mantenía en este lugar a la perfección, sin ello seguro me hubiera perdido completamente._

_En cambio Shinomiya Ken era el ser que había creado dentro de mí, que no le importaba si era una persona bueno o mala, deseaba llenar su espada de sangre, deseaba verlos sufrir, que suplicaran por su vida, podría decirse que era un completo sadista, un ser despiadado que su único trabajo era el de ser un asesino, un ser que era perfecto en lo que hacía, dando toques únicos a cada escena de tal manera que lo disfrutaba._

_Cualquier persona se pondría a pensar, ¿pero son tan diferentes? O ¿En qué te afecta Ken? Es muy simple las respuestas a dichas preguntas, a pesar de ser personas sumamente distintas, Shinomiya Ken, aquel nombre que había dado para poder entrar a trabajar sin saber bien de que trataba y entender en un momento importuno que no importaba si no deseaba hacerlo, ahora no tenía medios de escapatoria, como me conocían en el bajo mundo de la contratación de asesinos, aquel asesino nato, el asesino de la máscara, nadie sabía dónde vivía, nadie sabía si tenía familia, ni siquiera conocían su rostro, aquel asesino perfecto era Shinomiya Ken, un ser que vivía dentro de mi cuerpo, que cada noche despertaba ansioso de sangre, que me costaba controlarlo cada vez más._

_Así era, no era una persona normal, dentro de mí había dos almas en una pelea por la razón y la lujuria de la sangre que tanto aclamaba uno y el otro aborrecía con tal insistencia._

_Shinomiya Ken y Nogami Natsuki a pesar de ser tan diferentes compartían algo, tenían algo en común aquellos dos seres de diferente pensamiento, ambos estaban encerrados en un mismo cuerpo, así era, había un solo cuerpo y en él había dos almas, dos almas luchando por sobre-existir, por sus propios deseos, por el bienestar de todos, todo dependía si Natsuki el verdadero dueño de este cuerpo, el alma con la que había nacido ganara, si no era así, Ken que nació entre la satisfacción de la sangre acabaría con lo que tanto amaba. Este cuerpo tenía dos almas."_

En ese momento odiaba tener los audífonos puestos escuchando música, no me había percatado, pero Natsuki ya había llegado, estaba enfrente de mí, comencé a temer por mi vida, cerré el archivo rápidamente, abrí otro antes de que se diera cuenta.

¿Qué haces cariño? – pregunto extrañado ante mi comportamiento, no sabía que contestar, la sangre se me estaba helando, temía por mi vida, temía que la existencia de Shinomiya Ken fuera cierta.


	6. Karma

_**NOTA: La historia es así, lo que este entre comillas por ejemplo **__"Tal vez" __**es la perspectiva de Natsuki, lo que se vive en el Diario, lo que está en letra normal, es la perspectiva de Blanca ejemplo **__Aquello me sorprendió_

_**Espero lo disfruten**__**.**_

En ese momento odiaba tener los audífonos puestos escuchando música, no me había percatado, pero Natsuki ya había llegado, estaba enfrente de mí, comencé a temer por mi vida, cerré el archivo rápidamente, abrí otro antes de que se diera cuenta.

¿Qué haces cariño? – pregunto extrañado ante mi comportamiento, no sabía que contestar, la sangre se me estaba helando, temía por mi vida, temía que la existencia de Shinomiya Ken fuera cierta.

Nada, nada – negué con las manos, pensando en mi excusa - ¿recuerdas que debes en cuando escribo para mis amigas verdad? – le mire con atención.

Cierto, me dejarías leer alguno de ellos – comento con una sonrisa.

Pero – los nervios me estaban ganado – me da vergüenza – justo agradecía mi sonrojo por cualquier sentimiento fuerte.

¿Pues qué tanto escribes? - comento gracioso.

No es de tu incumbencia – quite la USB de la computadora, para en un movimiento guardarlo y cambiarlo por otro dentro de mi bolsillo.

Seguro es algo erótico - comento gracioso.

¡Ya basta! – grite avergonzada.

No es para tanto – comento divertido.

Es que , es que – no podía creer que una persona así haya sido un asesino en el pasado, peor aún que todavía esa historia fuera real, así relaje un poco mis músculos, manteniendo mi mano en el bolsillo, donde tenía ambos USB, sosteniendo aquel que no contenía la información sobre su diario.

¿Qué es lo que escondes en el bolsillo? – ladeo la cabeza curioso.

No es nada – volví a negar con la cabeza.

Anda no seas tímida – me miro con gran precisión.

Está bien – le mostré la USB que tenía para estos casos – es donde guardo algunas historias, ya sabes, así no entran personas a mi ordenador y puedan leerlas – me sonroje ante ello.

Pero si pueden leerlo tus amigas - me miro demandante.

Esto - me sentía nerviosa.

Muéstrame lo que tienes en ese USB – su voz había cambiado a un tono demandante y serio, algo dentro de mi tembló, pero ante mi suerte le di la USB, ya estaba preparado para ello.

Me da vergüenza - tape mi rostro ante ello, prendió la computadora y comenzó a haber cada archivo, pero al ser la USB que tenía para dichas situaciones, estaba a salvo, claro que de repente me ponía colorada de la vergüenza misma al el mirarme pícaramente.

Veo que – le interrumpí.

Me voy a dormir – dije decidida, para retirarme a la cama lo más rápido posible.

Él se quedó revisando cada documento, aquello me ponía de nervios, tenía una libreta de aquellas que se cerraban , era de los diarios pequeños que solo con una llave se abría, ante ello, rompí las paginas, haciendo un hueco para dicho USB, hay era donde lo guardaba con recelo, agradecí que él no deseara leer el supuesto diario, puesto se encontraría con aquella información que tanto guardaba el con recelo, fingí dormir a su llegada, ante ello sus manos me daban un abrazo fuerte, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, tenía miedo, aunque era normal entre parejas , entre casados, el hecho de haber leído sobre su pasado me tenía con los nervios de punta, no deseaba ser tocada por unas manos que habían matado, que inclusive no sabía si lo seguía haciendo, tal vez el pasado se queda en el pasado, con ello podría vivir y sus manos no serían temor para mí, pero no sabía si él seguía en ese mismo trabajo de ser un asesino, no deseaba que aquellas manos que se seguían manchadas tocaran mi cuerpo lascivamente, deseaba detenerlo pero tenía miedo, lo único que pude hacer es hacerme la dormida.

¿Estas dormida? – en un susurro dijo al oído, mientras recorría sus manos por mis muslos, ante la respuesta no llego a su cometido y ante ello cayo al sueño, ese día no me levante como habitualmente, no deseaba que su lujuria no haya sido apagada, en parte tenia culpa, puesto lo deje leyendo lo que escribía, en pocas palabras él había descubierto un lado mío que él no conocía como yo el suyo.

Él se fue al trabajo, me levante, abrí mi diario y saque la USB, era momento de leer, esperaba terminar pronto, la tortura de no estar segura si vivía con un hombre que seguramente seguía en ese ámbito, en ese trabajo, que no deseaba ser tocada por unas manos manchadas de sangre, por medio de ese diario, sabría a quién me estaba enfrentando.

"_Tal vez Shinomiya Ken estaba tomando todo el control de mí, cada vez me era más difícil ser yo mismo, cada noche ya no era un simple sueño, después de la escuela ansiaba tener en mis manos aquel liquido carmesí, aquel rostro lleno de temor, lastimosamente solo debía esperar a la noche, para recrear aquellas pesadillas que se habían vuelto mis más dulces sueños._

_No importaba si debía matar a un niño en ese momento, tenía libertad de matar a quienes estaban alrededor, una mujer, un niño, un anciano, poco importaba en realidad, lo único satisfactorio era ver su rostro pidiendo súplica ante su vida, aquel temor a la muerte, al dolor me era placentero, subía mi adrenalina me daba ganas de hacerlos sufrir cada vez más, esa satisfacción única al cortar su piel, verlos morir lentamente, mientras mi mascara se manchaba de su pulcra sangre, algunas veces sucia al igual que mi vida._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que mate a un niño, era una manera de tener a uno de los ministros bajo el poder, sino hacia lo que decía mi contratista, aquella persona que me mando para hacer el trabajo sucio, tenía la indicación de matar a su hijo, era un hombre soltero, debido a que su esposa había muerto, ante ello me llamaron, entre a la casa, había una seguridad máxima, pero contra mí nadie podía, era como un fantasma ante los ojos humanos, para ello había entrenado, para ello había creado a Shinomiya Ken, mate a todos sin piedad, entre a la casa, ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera defender aquel niño indefenso de tan solo 6 años, su cabello rubio , sus ojos azules, parecía no entender el porque estaba una persona parada frente a él, me quite la máscara, igual no había cámara alguna, me cerciore de ello, el niño llego a mí , yo tenía como unos 17 años, sonrió aliviado._

_Vienes a salvarme de este encierro- dijo alegre a abrazarme, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir , saque una Wakizashi, el niño me abrazo confiado, puse aquel puñal detrás de su nuca, sin previo aviso le corte de la cabeza, desde ese entonces Shinomiya Ken había tomado más fuerza en mi cuerpo, trayendo malestares al no poder matar como tanto deseaba, me puse la máscara, salí de ese lugar, desde ese entonces el matar era mi prioridad, amaba verles sufrir, desde ese entonces Shinomiya Ken era más fuerte que yo"_

decide cerrar aquel archivo, metí la USB al diario y la cerré como siempre, no quería volver a ser sorprendida con ello, apague el ordenador, me puse a ver la televisión, no sabía si era por temor a ser descubierta o simplemente el leer cada palabra me erizaba la piel, temía el seguir leyendo después de lo de ayer, temía que aquello haya sido realidad y que todo este tiempo no he vivido con Nogami Natsuki sino con Shinomiya Ken intentándome ocultar la verdad ante ello , fingiendo enfrente de mí, poco podía saber, ya que conocí aquella enigmática persona antes de saber sobre el verdadero Nogami Natsuki, sobre el chico antes de Shinomiya Ken.


	7. El alma de la espada

_**NOTA: La historia es así, lo que este entre comillas por ejemplo **__"Tal vez" __**es la perspectiva de Natsuki, lo que se vive en el Diario, lo que está en letra normal, es la perspectiva de Blanca ejemplo **__Aquello me sorprendió_

_**Espero lo disfruten.**_

Aquel miedo me inundaba, pero le hecho de no dormir bien debido aquella noche pesada, donde sus sucias manos habían acariciado mis muslos, necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba un suspiro ante todo, exhalar todo lo malo que tenía en mi interior, deje el USB de mis fics en la mesa, el otro me lo guarde en el pantalón, me acosté volteando al techo, realmente estaba cansada, los ojos se cerraban por sí solo, ya no tenía escapatoria, el sueño me estaba venciendo, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Hay estaba yo, en la sala sentada, el USB lo había sacado de mi bolsa, por alguna razón me molestaba tenerlo en el pantalón y por ello lo deje en la mesa, volví a acomodarme para dormir, gran error, Natsuki había llegado, miro ambos USB y comenzó a husmear mientras dormía, al despertar y ver que leía el archivo llamado "Ocurrencias de un gato" sus semblante era serio, me talle los ojos, para ver si era realidad, pero al verlo leer tan intensamente aquello, la sangre se me helo.

¿De dónde lo sacaste? – grito enojado, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, en sus ojos notaban locura total.

Esto – me moví para salir de aquel sillón para sin dejarle de mirar.

¿Acaso lo has leído? – realmente no parecía ser él.

Esto – mis lágrimas querían salir.

No sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato – tenía un pequeño cuchillo en sus manos, me hice hacia atrás, cada paso lento sin intentar enfurecerlo.

Lo siento - me disculpe entre lágrimas.

Eso no se arregla con un lo siento – respondió el con un mal humor, seguía yendo hacia atrás, tras un mal paso caí.

No me mates por favor - cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Si eso deseabas, hubieras sido más cooperativa - me arrincono contra el suelo, poniendo el pequeño cuchillo en mi cuello.

No le diré a nadie, lo prometo – exclame entre lágrimas, el comenzaba acercarse más.

Si terminamos lo de anoche, sería más divertido luego - comenzó a lamer mi cuello - puedo matarte – mordió hasta el punto de sacarme algo de sangre.

Tenía miedo mucho miedo, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, sentí un mano en mi hombro, abrí mis ojos, hay estaba el, con un rostro lleno de confusión y preocupación "Un sueño" dije en mi mente, estaba temblando al verle parado frente a mí.

Siento mucho lo de anoche - sus rostro estaba sonrojado - debí controlarme más, pero – se cayó antes de decir algo mas - no hay excusas, lo sé – hizo aquel ademan de sumo arrepentimiento – pro favor perdóname.

No es necesario - le mire extrañada, realmente aquello anterior había sido una pesadilla.

Un día normal, una noche normal, no volvió a pasar lo mismo de aquella noche, los dos dormíamos juntos pero ninguna acaricia, ni siquiera un abrazo, ante ello seguía temblando, temía que mi pesadilla se hiciera real, que al final pudiera suceder eso, necesitaba terminar rápido aquella lectura, aquel diario podía revelarme todo sobre el o simplemente podría ser ficción, al irse, prendí mi computador y de ello comencé a leer.

"_De esta manera espero no perder la cordura, era cierto que Shinomiya Ken estaba tomando control de mí, pero existía algo, una leyenda y en base de ello podía recuperar mi cuerpo o por lo menos eso pensaba._

_Aquella creencia era de los propios samuráis, se creía que uno al matar, no era el mismo, si no el alma de la espada, aquella alma que deseaba sangre ante sus adversarios, la descripción de aquella alma, el alma que residía en la espada era igual al ser creado dentro de mi Shinomiya Ken, podía haber una forma de sellarlo, eso era lo que buscaba con tan ímpetu, deseaba matarlo, pero la única manera era el suicidio, ante ello, comencé a intentar aquello._

_El alma de la espada, es una alma que uno mismo crea, mediante los asesinatos con aquella única arma del samurái, aquella espada única para él, encerraba todo los deseos impuros, los deseos lujuriosos de la sangre, ante ello intente hacerlo, tal vez solo era cuestión psicológica._

_Después de eso, después de pensar que Shinomiya Ken era aquella pistola o una espada, toda arma que utilizaba, me era más fácil preservarme como quien era yo realmente, Nogami Natsuki._

_Fui ante mi jefe, pedí dejar de hacer aquel trabajo, ya tenía suficiente, por suerte ellos no sabían nada de mí, y yo tampoco nada de ellos, así era siempre, voces distorsionadas por el teléfono, máscaras de látex que no mostraban identidad alguna, ellos eran igual que yo, no sabían nada de mí, ni yo de ellos, por esa razón solo me dejaron un último trabajo, después de matar a un funcionario, después de eso, me liberaron, entregue las armas, menos aquella espada, pues la había comprado con mi propio dinero, desde el momento que tenía a Ken dentro de mí, me habían interesado demasiado, fui liberado, tenía suficiente dinero, podía tener una vida normal al fin, sin tener que volver a dejar salir a Shinomiya Ken, el ya no existiría para esta sociedad, solo yo Nogami Natsuki, el único que debía seguir en ella"_

Me sentí aliviada a leer aquellas palabras, al menos pensaba que ya no vivía con aquel ser que tanto temía, Shinomiya Ken ya no existía, apague la computadora al escuchar abrir la puerta, guarde la USB, a pesar de que me faltaba poco para terminar, ahora al ver Natsuki pude dedicarle una sonrisa cálida sin temor alguno.

Hace tiempo que no te miraba sonreír- se acercó a mí tiernamente.

Debes en cuando es bueno hacerte sufrir - le mire a los ojos graciosa.

Espero todo este bien - me miro con cariño.

De esa manera comenzamos la limpieza, como siempre, él no me dejaba hacer nada, solo debía seguirle, aquello me aliviaba, regresaba de nuevo a la vida tras leer aquello del diario, e ya no mataba, sus manos no estaba sucias de la vida de inocentes , tanto como culpables, él ya era más un asesino, Shinomiya Ken había sido removido de su cuerpo, de tal manera ese ser ya no existía, todo este tiempo me atormentaba por saber la verdad, ahora solo faltaba leer la última página, con ello daría por terminado, tal vez tenía pensado que el final ser " Caíste, esto es un broma, deberías ser más pretenciosa con las cosas y menos curiosas al confiar en mi" o simplemente haya sido una historia de ficción, eso lo sabría al día siguiente, mientras hoy vivía una tranquilidad al ver que estaba con el hombre que amaba, al ver que no era un asesino.


	8. Fin del diario, Miedo

_**NOTA: La historia es así, lo que este entre comillas por ejemplo **__"Tal vez" __**es la perspectiva de Natsuki, lo que se vive en el Diario, lo que está en letra normal, es la perspectiva de Blanca ejemplo **__Aquello me sorprendió_

_**Espero lo disfruten**__**.**_

Me sentía confortable, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber leído aquel diario, algo dentro de mí se relajaba, después de esa tensión, podía abrazarlo de nuevo, puesto aquello último que había leído, decía que ante todo había superado aquella etapa de su vida, no me importaba su pasado en sí, pero ante ello, si su pasado seguía latente, lo mejor era tener sus propias precauciones, es decir, si es seguía en esas hazañas, debía cuidarme ante todo, pero ahora al ver que su pasado estaba atrás, las cosas habían cambiado, sus brazos serian el lugar donde me sintiera protegida.

¿Qué pasa cariño? – estaba soñoliento, después de haberle despertado al tener una pesadilla sin desear hacerlo.

Lo siento – me disculpe.

¿Una pesadilla? - me miro gracioso.

Si – asentí con la cabeza.

Te he dicho que por más que te guste el terror, ver muchas películas pueden perjudicar el sueño - su voz era tranquilizadora.

Lo sé – me aventé a abrazarle, el simplemente se sonrojo -¿Qué sucede? – le mire extrañada.

Hace mucho tiempo que me habías dejado de abrazar, incluso note que temblabas a mi tacto – dijo con melancolía.

Lo siento - me disculpe – solo tenía miedo - me calle al escuchar las palabras instintivas que salían de mi boca.

¿Miedo? – me miro extrañado.

Ya sabes - estaba nerviosa – a que perjudicara tu trabajo – desvié la mirada – esas cosas de ser un actor - termine callando.

Sabes que no debes temer, para mí no es ninguna molestia que me abraces, recuerda somos marido y mujer - me dio una cálida sonrisa, esa noche dormimos abrazados, como si de una niña asustada tras una pesadilla, se quedara en el lugar que robarían sus miedos.

Que te vaya bien - me despedí de un beso en su mejilla.

Seguro que así será, regreso pronto - me dio una sonrisa antes de irse.

Abrí mi laptop, volví a poner ese USB, de igual forma me faltaba poco para terminar, de esa manera estaría completamente en paz conmigo misma, después de aquello me puse a leer detenidamente.

"_Había dejado de trabajar en aquello, parecía que había cambiado las cosas, Shinomiya Ken no existía o por lo menos eso creía, hasta que llego aquel momento, un momento crítico, después de un mes sin hacer el trabajo los nervios me habían ganado, tenía unos 23 años cuando deje de hacerlo, pero poco importaba, las ganas de matar seguían latentes en mí, Shinomiya Ken no había desaparecido._

_Para calmar esa ansiedad, había creado un plan, tal vez, solo tal vez debía borrar todo ese pasado, aquella parte que había incitado a que naciera Shinomiya Ken, claro que entre ellos la gente inocente no está en mi plan, mi familia, ms compañeros de clases, ninguno de ellos pagaría nada de lo sucedido, solo quedaban aquellas personas que me proporcionaron las armas, que entrenaron esa alma dentro de mí, seguro si morían ellos, si moría aquella organización, todo estaría solucionado._

_Claro estaba que no era una buena persona, mi yo interior, Shinomiya Ken era un ser avaro aparte de ser un amante de la sangre, de obtener lo que desea aunque sea a la fuerza, un ser sumamente caprichoso, ese era mi otro lado._

_El plan estaba hecho, aquella mascara puesta, daba pauta a que cada noche iría a buscar más sobre sus víctimas, comencé por investigarles más a fondo, como si de un cazador se tratase, comencé por matar a los menores, chicos que otorgaban las armas y daban ordenes, aquellos que ya eran asesinos como yo, fueron eliminados uno por uno tras confrontaciones, con mi mayor especialidad, la espada y armas blancas, solo utilizaba otro tipo de arma cuando era necesario, armas que robaba a los que mataba._

_Yo que te pague por tus servicios, me intentas - interrumpí al jefe de la organización._

_Ya le dije, firme aquí, pobre de usted si decide leerlo, se todo sobre usted y no dudare en disparar – reía fuertemente – pagarme no es suficiente, quiero desasirme de todo – seguía riendo tan fuerte que aturdía los oídos._

_Después de la firma, un disparo no era suficiente, con mi espada, le corte el cuello, mientras pedía clemencia, era satisfactorio ver como cada accionista, como todos habían desaparecido , como el jefe y fundador estaba muriendo ante mis ojos, cada uno había pasado por lo mismo, dándome sus riquezas como herencia, ante ello ya no quedaba nada más, había terminado con los hombres de mi pasado, 4 años que había tenido lleno de la lujuriosa sangre, el deseo de verles destruir, de esa manera podía apaciguar el alma que habían creado Shinomiya Ken._

_Cuando tenía todo el dinero del mundo guardado en el banco, aquel lugar donde la ley no te alcanzaría, mientras tanto a los 20 años había comenzado a aparecer como actor, así me era más fácil fingir la realidad, de esa manera nadie sabría sobre Shinomiya Ken._

_Algo estaba claro, no había forma de desasirme de esa parte de mí, la única era la muerte, era tan cobarde para hacerlo, pero ante aquella carrera, logre controlar mejor las intenciones de aquel ser dentro de mí, del alma de la espada, temo que en futuro no sea suficiente, que explote y termine por regresar a aquella pasión por la sangre, tenía todo el dinero del mundo, era un cobarde y en lugar de afrontar los problemas, los evadía mediante una sonrisa falsa, podía controlar a ese ser con mayor poder, Shinomiya Ken estaba controlado, pero no estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo, algo que podía asegurar Shinomiya Ken siempre estaría viviendo dentro de mí, listo a que pierda el control sobre este cuerpo, la batallas siempre existiría hasta el momento de mi muerte"_

Había terminado de leer, no podía creerlo, al final las cosas no era como yo pensaba, aquel ser podía despertar en cualquier momento, borre dicho archivo, quite el USB, el miedo inundo mi mente, realmente no sabía con quién estaba viviendo y ahora mismo pudiera escapar, pero si el solo pudo terminar con una organización, no dudo que vaya con mi familia y la mate en ese mismo instante o que ante una discusión u oposición el me matase en ese instante, comencé a temblar, apague la laptop, me disponía a irme de la casa, pero al levantarme la puerta se abrió, hay estaba él, campante como si nada sucediera.

¿Te encuentras bien? - me miro extrañado al ver mis ojos llenos de miedo tras verlo.

Esto - me alejaba lentamente hacia atrás sin perderle de vista, como si se tratara de una presa al escapar de su depredador.

¿Segura? – se fue acercando a mí con gran extrañeza.

Segura – asentí con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás, sin percatarme de mi mal paso, cerrando los ojos al sentir que caía al suelo sin poder sostenerme de nada, unas manos amortiguaron mi caída, el peso de un segundo cuerpo se llegó a sentir levemente, hay estaba Natsuki, mirándome a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo, estaba asustada, estaba sonrojada, se aproximó lentamente a mí, temía a mis movimientos, pues hacerle enojar sabiendo la verdad, podía despertar a Shinomiya Ken y eso definitivamente no quería.

Temía el ser asesinada, llego hasta mis labios, su respiración se sentía tan cerca que rozaba mis labios con ella provocando un cosquilleo, provocando el miedo, tan lentamente llego, hasta darme un beso, al principio tierno, para luego profundizarlo, de esa manera para no enojarle, después de mi shock ante dicho contacto, al tener mis ojos bien abiertos, correspondí cuidadosamente con torpeza ante ello, al separarse por falta de respiración, me miro con desconcierto, estaba sonrojada, estaba temblando del mismo miedo, comenzó a besar mi cuello al ver mis reacciones, pero ante nula protesta, continuo con su labor, subió mi camiseta, comenzó a masajear mis pechos, con tal cuidado y delicadeza que no entendía como esas manos habían asesinado a tanta gente, comenzó por lamer mis pechos para luego detenerse, volverme a mirar y levantarse, pensé que todo había terminado, aquella tortura había terminado.

Pero ante ello era una falsa alarma, me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo al cuarto sin decir una palabra, una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostraba en su rostro, comenzó por quitarme las prendas de arriba, mi camiseta y mi sujetador, volviendo a su labor, yo permanecía inmóvil ante el temor que cualquier movimiento lo incitara a matarme, después de haber leído aquello, el miedo era latente, me miro curioso para luego ir bajando, besando hasta mi ombligo, bajando los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda a su merced, Natsuki se quitó la camiseta que traía puesta, con ello sus pantalones, dejando solo el bóxer, comenzó por lamer mis muslos, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, realmente estaba asustada pero ante ello sentía algo de placer, al sentir su lengua en aquella zona, no dudaba en abrir más los ojos asustada, mientras comenzaba la tortura, su lengua me llevaba al infierno mismo, sentía calor, mucho calor, para después voltearme a ver, quitarse el bóxer, sentir una presión en mi intimidad, sentir un dolor punzante mientras sentía como me clavaba algo, se detuvo ante ello, comenzó a besarme el cuello, lamerlo y darme un beso en los labios, así comenzó el vaivén proporcionando placer, parecía que él no estaba dispuesto a detenerse y al ver que no objetaba como lo hice aquella luna de miel, prosiguió ante el acto, hasta sentir una oleada de placer, hasta llegar ambos al clímax, así fueron dos veces, mi cuerpo temblaba pero yo no me oponía en nada, para luego acostarse a mi lado, tomar las sabanas, taparme con ellas y cerrar los ojos sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder.


End file.
